


So Hot It's Criminal

by V_Sundaresan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Prison Sex, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Sundaresan/pseuds/V_Sundaresan
Summary: Keith and Lance had never heard of each other before until they awaited their sentences in the same courtroom for the same crime, on the same day, with the same motive and the same reason for getting caught... oh and was it mentioned their attractiveness was leveled on the same playing field?





	1. Chapter 1

The familiar jangling of handcuffs as he walked brought a sly look to his face, ready to deceive any obstacle. The gray suit he was forced to wear was undeniably less bland as he showed it off and the gold from his small necklace of a cross almost beamed brighter than his oceanic eyes. Needless to say, judgement day was not just for those awaiting heaven. 

 

"Allura. Oh Mrs. Warden. Dear, lovely, beautiful, kind and accepting Allura. You wouldn't dare make me spend more than half my life in that prison there, would you? It gets lonely for talented charmers like me." 

 

"Mr. Lance McClain. I'd shut the hell up if I knew what was best for me." 

 

Lance quickly withdrew his sly, playful smile showcasing pearly whites. He knew better than to rile up the warden, for he knows she was once a family friend and might be his way out of his relentless sentence. Plus, Allura was nothing short of a nightmare when upset. Hell, she was the epitome of intimidating. 

 

"Mr. McClain. Before we enter the courtroom, I must notify you that another criminal is also on trial. Any funny remarks to anyone at all in that room and you won't see the outside world for decades."

 

"Of course, Mr. Shirogane. It's not worth the trouble. I'm here to serve my time peacefully. Wouldn't you think?" 

 

Shiro swore he caught a glimpse of Lance winking at him. Turning to his coworker he nodded and continued to bring Lance inside the courtroom. 

 

Tall pillars of white and ordinary wooden benches decorated the area. The ceiling was painted with marvelous, historical aspects of the city's highlights. But as soon as Lance looked up from his shiny shoes and spotted a man in a suit of black in silver handcuffs, he swore everything he had seen before was meant to prepare him for that extraordinary sight. 

 

"Holy fucking shit. Sargeant Shiro, did I ever tell you about my bise-" Lance quietly yelped as he was strongly pulled back.

 

"Not another word, Mr. McClain." 

 

"Gentlemen. Please be seated." The judge eyed the two criminals before banging his gavel. 

 

The session barely lasted a long time. Lance and the mystery criminal looked at each other in awe as they quickly learned and with numerous witnesses, greatly believed the utmost series of coincidences ever. On the Labor Day weekend of year 2109, both criminals decided to murder the same person and his assistant for denying to pay them exactly 1.6 million dollars for the kidnapping of the president's oldest son. On top of that, both failed with the assassination of said victims due to a robbing of the same bank done by another set of criminals a few blocks away from the attack center. Both Lance and the mystery man entered the bank, fully in cover and shot two people leaving them wounded while the heist was going on, both stealing a small share of savings. Before getting away like they normally would, both men were shot in the shoulder, taken to the hospital, charged with immense crimes of those in the present and way back in the past such as several kidnappings and thievings, and brought to the same courtroom months later with little recollection of what happened.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. .




End file.
